


Caramel Apple Green Eyes

by InsaneWithABrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst to come, From Pintrest, I got bored, M/M, Other, Pinning., Supermarket!AU, assholes, uh. - Freeform, uh. best of luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWithABrain/pseuds/InsaneWithABrain
Summary: The SPN Supermarket!AU thing.---Cas meets Dean. Dean meets Cas. Gabriel meets Sam. Sam meets Gabriel. All in a supermarket. Need I say more?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, others
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. The Whinchesters meet the Novaks

Gabriel paused at looking at the porn magazines to look at the door. He had heard the chime and was interested in seeing who was coming in next. The perks of working at this place. Loads of hot people. Males. Females. So much more. Gabriel loved them all. Castiel, however, was more iffy about people. But he liked seeing new people as much as Gabriel. Just for different reasons. The young Novak finished up with the cans and went towards the front desk, where Gabriel was at. 

“Woah..Didja see who just walked in, little bro?” Gabriel asked, not so quietly. Castiel rolled his eyes and shook his head with a sigh. 

“Look at him. He’s a cutie.” Gabriel sighed softly, smiling. Castiel shook his head again, looking towards the door with minor interest. That quickly changed, however, when he saw the man who walked in.

“I will admit. He is very attractive.” He hummed, looking at the one who walked in first. Almost caramel green eyes, short blondish hair styled perfectly and a nice body. It was Gabriel’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Not the Ken doll, moron. The other one.” He said, gesturing to the taller one with hazel eyes and shaggy hair. 

“You need a better taste in guys.” Gabriel huffed, pulling a lollipop open and sticking it into his mouth as he checked the tall one out. He suddenly turned to Cas, all serious. 

“Think I can score a number?” He asked. Castiel paused for a minute before nodding. 

“I know you can, Gabriel.” He said. Gabriel always scored numbers. Sometimes even for Cas. But, the older Novak was good at flirting versus the younger one. Gabriel grinned, filled with confidence as he stood straight. 

“I’ll be back. I’ll even score Ken doll’s number for you as well.” Gabriel smirked, disappearing before Castiel could say anything. He walked right up to the two boys at the pie stand. 

\---

The Winchester brothers stopped at yet another gas station. Every other one they had been to didn’t have pie and Dean was getting discouraged. Sam told him that this was the last one they were gonna stop at before heading back home. 

“Bitch,” Dean muttered as he got out, slamming the door closed behind him. Sam just rolled his eyes at his older brother, getting out with his usual response. 

“Jerk,” Sam said, holding the door for Dean. Dean didn’t say anything as he walked in, immediately going to go find the pie. If there was any. The younger Winchester shook his head as he followed Dean. He heard some murmurings from the employees from the front desk. He automatically assumed they were fighting over Dean. That’s what usually happened. 

“Look at him. He’s a cutie.” He didn’t hear what the other one had to say. But he did hear the next sentence.

“Not him, moron. The other one.” Sam’s hopes got up at that as he followed Dean. He was feeling a bit more. Something.

“They know we can hear them right?” Sam asked his brother. His brother just grinned at him with a dopey grin.

“The one in the trench coat thinks I’m cute.” He grinned, pie forgotten. Sam watched as a short man with a lollipop in his mouth walked over, grinning. 

“Heya, boys. Welcome. Anything I can do for you?” He hummed. Sam looked at his nametag.  _ Novak _ was all it read. Dean perked up. 

“Yeah! Uh. I was wondering if I could get a number from blue-eyes over there.” Dean grinned. Novak snickered softly, waving Dean over to the counter.

“Cassie won’t bite.” He grinned as Dean walked over to the counter confidently. The smaller man turned to Sam. 

“Hi. I’m Gabriel.” He introduced himself, holding out his hand which Sam shook. 

“I’m Sam. Uh..this may be a long shot but can I get your number?” Sam grinned sheepishly. Gabriel brightened up with a nod. 

“Uh. Hells to the yeah.” He chuckled. A wave of relief ran through Sam as a more easygoing grin appeared on his face. 

“Awesome. Hey, when’s the next time you’re free? I want to get to know you more.” Sam hummed. 

\---

Castiel watched as the man with the attractive face and candy apple green eyes walked over. Only to have Mizikiah walk right in front of him. Mizikiah grinned at Cas. He had been trying to get into the others pants for ages now. Castiel wasn’t interested, however. He was more interested in the man behind Mizikiah. 

“Good afternoon, angel.” Came Mizikiah’s usual greeting. Castiel rolled his eyes secretly. 

“Good afternoon, Mizikiah.” Castiel sighed as a six pack was placed on the counter. 

“Will this be all?” He asked. Mizikiah grinned. 

“Nah. I’ll take your number to.” Castiel shook his head. 

“I’m not giving you my number.” He stated as he handed over the change and recept. 

“Have a good rest of your day.” Castiel said, turning away from Mizikiah’s protests. He glanced as Mizikiah left, letting out a sigh of relief. That dude never knew when to stop. He turned to the man with the green eyes, a slight smile on his face.

“Good afternoon.” He greeted despite his heart fluttering. 

“Good afternoon.” The blond answered. Castiel about fell over at the sound of the others voice. It was so deep and...attractive. 

“What can I get for you?” Castiel asked with a quiet hum. 

“Well. I thought I’d try my luck and ask for your number?” The other man sounded so hopeful. Castiel flushed and nodded slowly. The smile he got from the other was so worth it. 

“Really? I thought you’d just turn me down like that other guy. Well, I’m Dean.” He grinned. Castiel smiled slightly.

“I’m Castiel. And the other guy has been annoying me for a while now.” 

Dean smiled as they exchanged numbers and continued talking. He eventually asked where the pie was and Castiel helped him find it. But, he didn’t let Dean pay for it. He told Dean, with a smile, that he could just take it. Dean tried to protest but Castiel was stubborn so Dean ended up taking it with the promise of dinner later. Castiel was looking forward to it. 


	2. Update.

I'm sorry. 

I'm going to write that first. 

My self motivation dropped and I have slowly migrated onto another fandom. My attention span isn't that good so I am putting these stories on hiatus until I can get the motivation to finish them. I am sorry. 

~Insane


End file.
